hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Thompson
Riley Thompson (26 Years Old) (Voice by Kate Micucci) She is Mario sister, she is a ninja and she likes to help Hendrix and his team at times Appearance She wears red mask, Black and Red jumper, with Red belt and a red stick, Black pants and Red and Black boots. Personality Riley is quite protective when she's helping her brother, Mario. She is sometimes worried that Mario could not improve the friendship of each other, but she still likes to spend time with him. She calls him a lot on her phone, to make he's okay. She once spent an entire week with the other agents, to help other do her job, including herself. Riley is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with her brother, Mario. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. History Before Hendrix Linguistics Riley spends time with her brother, Mario, when he's going out, other then her friends. Since Mario became a adult, he became Providence Accord member and that became less time with Mario and Riley together. Riley became a Agent in the Agent Force, when Catherine and Ronald have been a member too, but wasn't a lot to go with them. As Riley goes for herself, to do missions, as she has a chance to work with her brother, Mario, when Providence Accord and Agent Force working together. Season 2 "Be Long Or Be Gone" Riley having trouble dealing with Wade's animals, as Hendrix and his team helped her to take care of it and put back to normal, as Wade was defeated too with Conus. Riley tells Hendrix to give Doctor Hawkins a chance to trust her again, as Hendrix takes it as a agreement. "Beneath The Sick (Part 1 And 2)" Riley helps Doctor Hawkins, to expose Lane killing Cain, as Riley beaten some of Lane's to find out that Lane is in a mothership, as Hendrix took Lane down, as Riley assist Doctor Hawkins of taking down the mothership engine's, as Lane died to illness while Hendrix survived. Season 3 "Life And Death (Part 1 And 2)" Riley is with Audrey in the clocktower, as Riley knows that the code of the R.D.Ms will the R.D.M war, Riley helps Doctor Hawkins team to destroy the R.D.M transmission in Norway, as Klaus died, while Hendrix survived. Season 4 "Where The Enemies Happen" Riley helps Hendrix, defeat waves of Sloan's men, as Providence Accord is safe. "Another Dawn (Part 1 And 2)" Riley helps Hendrix and his team go to Darius dimension, while she got infected by Darius virus, but was turned back to normal, after Darius was destroyed Future Riley continue to work with Agent Force, as Providence Accord is no longer until the future. She get's to work with Mario again. Riley sometimes visits Hendrix, to have chat in her house. Abilities She uses Agent Force training, to fight, as she very skilled at hacking security doors and by passing difficult doors Sarah utilize a wide array of weapons, mostly created through the study of technology. These include: laser lances, energy-based kite shields, and laser crossbows. They also possess energy swords and real sticks. Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Riley mean, a luxurious or carefree existence. Thompson is a patronymic surname of English and Scottish origin, with a variety of spellings, meaning "son of Thom". An alternative origin may be geographical, arising from the placename Thompson. Thom(p)son is the English translation of MacTavish, which is the Anglicised version of the Gaelic name of MacTamhais. Trivia * Riley Thompson is the youngest, other than Mario * Riley works at the Agent Force, like Ronald and Catherine * Riley sometimes helps her brother, when he needs her at times * Riley likes Doctor Hawkins, as she calls her her "Sidegirl" See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - 'Catherine Grundler Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn - R.D.Ms Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A) - Doctor Skylar Hawkins (Decreased) - Kate Ross - [[Riley Thompson|'Riley Thompson']]Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)